fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ricco Myelles
Ricco Myelles '''is a Fire Dancer as well as a mage of Muses Manicure. Ricco is a member of the wealthy and artistic Myelles Family and the youngest of his siblings. Although growing up in the riches, wealth and nobility of the Myelles Manor, he wants to follow his dreams and make money doing what he loves. Fitting his theme of dancing with flames, Ricco's a skilled user of Fire Magic. He works as a performance major in the guild and one day hopes to become the best performer there ever was in the guild. Being the youngest of his siblings, he is the less advanced in his skill of expertise, however don't doubt him on that simple fact as he's still exceptionally skilled in this form of art. Ricco is the closest to his Half-Sister Dianna, treating her like all his other siblings, with a bit of preference however. '''Appearance Ricco is a 17 year old male with medium length red hair and red eyes. Ricco has a rather pale complexion and fairly thin eyebrows. Ricco is said to have an innocent face for one who takes part in a dangerous activity such as fire dancing. Ricco's normal attire consist of a simple red shirt and black pants, nothing too flashy since it's just for getting around. When Ricco is performing, he switches into his fire dancing attire. While in this attire, Ricco wears a short red loincloth around his waist as pants with another cloth hidden inside to cover up if he is seen from his underside. Ricco also wears a series of lei's in the form of bracelets and anklets made of grass and certain flowers, which he often has to restock every month since he only wants real grass and avoids fakes, stating the grass themselves will make the performance feel fake. He may also take a different route at times and wear grey baggy pants in place of the loincloth, however he usually only wears this style when battling. Regardless, he is shirtless when wearing either of his fire dancing attire, revealing his slim and fit figure. He also lacks shoes when in these outfits. Due to not wearing shoes when dancing, Ricco goes through all efforts to keep his feet in top condition, as well as keeping his body fit due to lack of shirts. Personality Ricco, being the youngest of his siblings, is very social and outgoing. He was often the one who tried to get his siblings to socialize and get out, often times forcing them out of their shell, if even for a moment. Ricco is also accepting and trustworthy, being the one Dianna first came to when she was questioning her sexuality. Ricco is always practicing his Fire Dancing, trying to come up with new tricks to amaze his fans, as well as going through the process of reworking former tricks to make them better for his skill level and mixing some together to make for amazing combinations. Ricco is never satisfied with mediocre performances, striving for perfection, putting his career as a Fire Dancer first. Ricco is a perfectionist for his performances stated by the previous sentence. He refuses to do any performances with real grass and flowers for his lei's stating a fake lei makes for a fake performance. He's nitpicky for almost all little details on his performances, and will stop at nothing to fix them. Despite being raised in a household where he had servants who could do things for him, nothing matters more to him than self achievement. Ricco strives everyday for his end goal. Ricco, however is irresponsible, often forgetting important things that aren't related to the task at hand. And if he is side-tracked, he may forget the main priority instantly. Ricco is also impatient. His impatient nature makes him a horrible choice for things that take a long time, and if he wants something to be urgent, he'll do his best to rush it along. Ricco is also said to be hot-headed and he won't take any insults thrown towards those he loves, including his chosen profession. History Ricco was the last born of his family, being raised in the luxurious Myelles Manor. Ricco partook in numerous activities before he decided to become a fire dancer. After seeing how beautiful fire could be instead of it's stereotypical symbol for destruction and power, Ricco followed this passion at age 8, starting with the bases such as juggling, baton spinning and poi spinning to name a few. It was by age 10 when Ricco would first think of his life goal. As he continued to get older, followed by Dianna's departure to find a guild to call home, Ricco soon decided he wanted to do the same. Instead of living his life in a luxurious manor where he would get everything he wanted with no effort, he wanted to live in an average house where he could get everything he wanted with all the effort that was needed. On his 17th birthday, he left the manor in search of his own guild to join, which came in the form of Muses Manicure. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Fire Magic: 'Ricco's main form of magic. Unlike most mages who use it to cause destruction and show their power, Ricco uses this magic in conjunction with his profession as a Fire Dancer to show the beauty of flames. Ricco's style of using this magic is different from most in other ways. Ricco can use this magic as it was a caster type, however he prefers using it as if it was a holder type, by igniting his batons and using them to perform magic. Ricco's battle style in general is considered unpredictable, as he appears to dance while battling, listening to a rhythm in his head, sometimes changing the rhythm if his opponent figures out the previous one. Even then, there are times where Ricco has no rhythm in his head, and simply moves and dances based on his opponents attacks, making Ricco an evasive fighter more than anything. Ricco is exceptionally skilled in this form of magic since he's been learning to use it for his fire dancing, something he indulges in a lot giving him lots of experience using it. * '''Dragon Roar: '''Not to be confused with the Dragon Slayer technique yet this spell works in a fairly similar fashion. Having one of his batons ignited, Ricco holds the baton close to his face before blowing on it. The effect of the flames resemble that of one breathing fire, or a dragon in a sense. Ricco has learned and mastered to use this spell by the usage of fire breathing techniques used by other fire dancers. * '''Triple Sun: '''Ricco spins his three batons then throws them into the air, suspending themselves by the usage of lacrima's Ricco had installed into them. The batons resemble three miniature suns while in the air. After mere seconds, the batons release consecutive fire beams at the target until being drained of all their flames before falling back down and returning to Ricco. This spell employs the usage of juggling. * '''Flame Spiral: '''Ricco grabs his two of his batons, holding them out so one edge is extended outwards from Ricco's sides. He then ignites that only side before spinning in a circular motion, this prevents opponents from reaching him from he sides, forcing them to come from above where Ricco will be able to see them coming. * '''Blaze Cannon: '''Ricco juggles his batons in a circular motion in which the flames begin to come closer and closer together before Ricco causes them to fire at the target in a gigantic blast of fire. As stated, this spell employs the skill of juggling. 'Requip: 'Ricco uses Requip at a minor level. Ricco uses this magic to switch between his outfits in mere seconds, this way he won't have to wait or delay his schedule to change clothes. Ricco also stores his batons in the pocket universe when not using them. 'Skilled Fire Dancer: 'Ricco is a skilled Fire Dancer, choosing this performing arts as his profession at the mere age of 8. Ricco hopes to one day make all the money he will ever need from following this passion of his. Ricco has also combined techniques and reworked former and more basic techniques to make more creative and eye catching techniques. Ricco has mastered numerous techniques in order to become the skilled fire dancer he is today. Ricco has learned techniques such as juggling, baton twirling, poi spinning, fire breathing, fire eating, body burning and dancing, incorporating all of them to astonish and dazzle all who gaze upon his masterful performances. * 'Fire Eating: '''Ricco has shown the ability to "eat" some fire magic spells, however not in the way a slayer would do so. Ricco can use this technique on small to medium fire attacks, however large attacks prove too challenging for him to handle. Ricco does this by catching the fire in his mouth before quickly closing it, cutting off the oxygen so it can no longer fuel the flame. '''Immense Speed: '''Ricco is extremely light on his feet, capable of moving at astonishing speeds to the point it's nearly impossible for one to keep up with him. Ricco's speed is a combination of multiple factors such as his dancing and the fact his battle style revolves around quick movements and evasive battling. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Ricco has unbelievable reflexes, being able to react to most sudden movements almost instantly. Ricco's reflexes is a combination of multiple factors such as his juggling and fire eating as well as the fact his battle style revolves around quick reaction time. '''Mountanious Magic Power: '''Ricco has a large amount of magic power as he's been using magic since age 8, gaining more magic power while performing his fire dancing. Ricco doesn't use much of his magic power while performing fire dancing so he gains less magic power now than he did when he was younger. '''Equipment Flame Batons: '''Ricco owns three custom made flame batons which he's had infused with lacrima's to do certain things, such as continuing to spin after he puts a certain amount of magic power in them, the amount of time they spend depending on the amount of magic power put into them. These batons appear as an average flame baton but with his initials R.M carved on them. The batons burn as Ricco continues to put magic power in them, however he can leave them burning alone for a certain amount of time based on how much magic power he put into them before releasing contact. '''Trivia *Ricco was the product of a sudden interest in Fire Dancing and evasive rhythmic battling. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Mage Category:Requip User Category:Red Eyes Category:Legal Mages Category:Legal Mage